El día mas importante de mi vida
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: "Tengo veintisiete años, hace dos que logré el trabajo que adoro y tres desde que conocí al amor de mi vida. Suena al inicio cursi de una insufrible novela rosa, pero mi vida estaba completa." Una historia de Ernie Macmillan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen ni los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, son todos propiedad de Rowling, que los hace sufrir sin pedirnos permiso.

**N.A: **Esta historia va dedicada a Segreta, puesto que es mi regalo de Amigo Invisible para ella, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Espero que te guste y la disfrutes, nunca había trabajado con Ernie, pero creo que no ha salido muy mal.

* * *

**I**

Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida.

Tengo veintisiete años, hace dos que logré el trabajo que adoro y tres desde que conocí al amor de mi vida. Suena al inicio cursi de una insufrible novela rosa, pero mi vida estaba completa.

«¡Oh, cállate ya, Ernie!» Me habría espetado Justin si se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Y con razón.

¿Habré tomado un caldero de Felix Felicis hace tres años y por eso me está saliendo todo así? Quizá es que ya era hora de tener un poco de suerte, tras tantos años de desgracias.

Éstas empezaron hace ya diez años, con la guerra contra los mortífagos. Viviendo en un colegio d torturadores, sometidos a una dictadura y camino a convertirnos en asesinos, como ellos. El Ernie de entonces era incapaz de imaginar que su lugar favorito del mundo, Hogwarts, se hubiera convertido en algo así.

Mi familia no lo entendía, descendemos de nueve generaciones de magos, la pureza de sangre es algo muy importante para ellos y no veían nada malo en el nuevo gobierno que nos habían implantado. ¡Qué va! Incluso decían que ya era hora de que alguien hiciese las cosas bien.

Ningún miembro de mi familia luchó contra los mortífagos, ni tampoco con ellos, por suerte. Todos salieron indemnes de la guerra y la batalla final, en la que yo mismo participé. Todavía me tiemblo cuando pienso en aquella noche.

* * *

**1**

Horror. Es el principal componente de mis recuerdos d aquella noche y el sentimiento que me inundó durante semanas.

«Potter está aquí.» Dijo Aberfoth y a partir de entonces se desata el caos. Llegan miembros del ED, de la Orden del Fénix, la Sala de los Menesteres se llena de gente y cientos de alumnos salen en tropel a los pasillos. Ya no hay tiempo para pensar en lo que está sucediendo, tienen que preparar las defensas y los hechizos de los mortífagos hacen que pedazos del castillo se desprendan y desplomen, aplastando a aquellos que se encuentran debajo.

Subir a la torre de Ravenclaw para defender desde allí el castillo, huir cuando la barrera cae y las maldiciones comienzan a derrumbarla. Correr, correr, siempre correr, siempre correr varita en alto, correr para evitar que un mortífago ataque a Hannah Abbott, correr para huir de una decena de mortífagos surgidos de la nada, correr para salvar la vida, correr sobre cadáveres de amigos.

La victoria ni transmite alegría, no cuando has arrastrado a una decena de cadáveres de conocidos y amigos. Hace minutos podías hacer un patronus con solo pensar en seguir vivo, ahora… Ahora no es suficiente, y menos al ver a tus amigos llorar, curarse las heridas, observar por primera vez otras que nunca se curarán.

«No habrá más muertes.» Es lo único que logra calmarte, pero los recuerdos d esa noche te acosan en sueños y ni el día más feliz de tu vida podrás olvidarlos del todo.

* * *

**II**

Aún me sobrecoge el horror y me tiembla la pierna, recordando mi herida, al ver a Justin aquí a mi lado, con la manga de la túnica caída, tapando un vacío donde debería estar su brazo derecho. Yo, al menos, tuve suerte esa noche.

Miro a mi alrededor, hay varias docenas de rostros conocidos que me miran y sonríen. Algunos incluso hacen gestos de calma o alegría, como Susan Bones, tan encantadora como siempre, guiñándome un ojo desde su asiento. Sin embargo no es ella a quien busco, sino a otra amiga desde siempre, que se retrasa, que no llega y temo que me haya dejado en la estacada. Prometió que vendría y aquí la espero, temblando de expectación y un poco de miedo, de pie frente al altar.

* * *

**2**

Ella fue la primera gran mujer de mi vida, antes incluso de que fuera una mujer. Tan solo era una muchachita rubia, de carnosos mofletes y bamboleantes coletas, que me hacía suspirar. La quería más que a mi madre, por duro que resulte decirlo, y más duro aún para mi malhumorada progenitora.

«¿A quién quieres más, a tu hermana Marie o a mamá?» Me preguntaban.

«A Hannah.» Contestaba yo, tan solo un niño de once años. Éramos nada más que amigos, compañeros de colegio, de casa, de clase, de estudio… Yo le ayudaba a ella en las largas tardes de estudio, ella me ayudaba a mí a ser más perseverante. Secretamente, yo sabía que seríamos de esos amigos que al crecer y hacerse mayores se casarían. Era mi Hannah.

Claro que "mi Hannah" no sabía que lo era.

Pasamos seis años creciendo juntos en Hogwarts y probablemente no me di cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, en un sentido que iba bastante más lejos que la amistad, hasta quinto curso.

Ese año estábamos más juntos que nunca, en clases, en la biblioteca, en las rondas de prefectos, en el ED… Me gustaba observarla mientras practicaba con Susan, ver su cara de concentración, la forma de moverse al esquivar los hechizos, la chispa que se encendía en sus ojos cuando se abría entre ella un nuevo reto. Aún debo conservar moratones de lo distraído que estaba entonces.

«Te quiero.» Pensaba cada noche, practicando mudos discursos con la almohada.

«Eres la chica de mi vida.» «¿Te molestaría si te besara?» «Hannah, quiero ser algo más que tu mejor amigo.»

Perseveré en mis declaraciones, las practicaba cada día, en cualquier sitio; d las ocho horas diarias que estudiaba para los TIMOS seis eran pensando en ella. Pero mis mudas declaraciones seguían siendo eso, mudas, y ella no las escuchaba. El verano llegó sin que me hubiera dado tiempo a reunir el valor suficiente y lo pasé escribiendo cartas cada vez más románticas que nunca escribiría.

«Ernie, díselo ya. No puede esperar para siempre.» Me dijo Justin un día cualquiera de sexto año. Yo aparté rápidamente la vista de cómo se retiraba el largo cabello rubio de la cara, ya no llevaba aquellas bamboleantes coletas y se había convertido en toda una mujercita.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que los problemas de adultos le atacaran tan pronto. Un día la profesora Sprout la llamó a su despacho y regresó dos semanas después, más pálida que nunca, mejillas hundidas y ojos hinchados que no cesaban de luchar por contener las lágrimas. Su madre había sido asesinada.

No era tiempo de declaraciones, los cuatro mejores amigos nos hicimos una piña y éramos uno cuando la gente miraba a Hannah por los pasillos, señalándola con el dedo y poniendo expresión de lástima.

La piña se rompió en el séptimo año de colegio, Justin tuvo que huir por ser hijo de muggles, Hannah era continuamente atacada por ser mestiza y pronto tuvimos que escondernos en la sala de los Menesteres, donde Neville Longbottom había establecido un bastión de resistencia y un lugar donde permanecer a salvo.

En las oscuras noches de refugio no paraba de soñar con los castigos que los Carrow habían infligido por expresar su opinión, por desobedecer, o por negarse a torturar a los castigados. La llama de la venganza habría prendido dentro de mí y, cuando una noche Hannah estalló en llanto, superada, yo le juré que haría todo lo posible porque aquello acabara.

Teníamos diecisiete años, estábamos en guerra y, junto a la venganza, seguía latiendo en mí el amor por Hannah.

Podría decir que no pude evitarlo, que el amor era lo único que podía hacerme soportable seguir viviendo la guerra; podría decir que esa otra noche la vi tan linda, tan preciosa medio adormilada, que no pude evitar declararme. También podría decir que soy un papanatas inoportuno que no sabe escoger el momento adecuado. Una de las tantas silenciosas noches en la Sala de los Menesteres me declaré por fin a Hannah Abbott.

Ella estaba tumbada en su hamaca, mirando a la nada con los ojos medio abiertos y yo apenas a un metro de ella, sin poder dormir.

−Hannah…

−Dime, Ernie.

−¿No puedes dormir?

−Estaba intentándolo.

−Quería decirte una cosa –había ensayado miles de veces esa conversación, ¡miles! Y lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Pero no había marcha atrás, esta vez no.

−¿Sí? −¿era yo o esta noche estaba más bonita que nunca?

−Eres preciosa –no, Ernie, concéntrate. Dile que la quieres, díselo ya.

−No seas tonto, que no son horas para decir esas cosas –rió ella−. ¿Estás sonámbulo? A veces hablas en sueños y dices tonterías.

−Estoy despierto, Hannah.

−Pues deja de decir tonterías e intenta dormir, todos nos están escuchando.

Tenía toda la razón, las hamacas estaban a un metro una de otra, estábamos rodeados de una veintena de personas que, por la ausencia de ronquidos y respiraciones profundas, no estaban dormidas.

−Buenas noches, Ernie.

−Buenas noches, Hannah.

Y esa fue la noche en la que casi me declaré a Hannah Abbott.

En realidad me declaré a ella muchos meses más tarde, en el descanso de la victoria, el alivio de seguir vivos y, por encima de todo, el horror por lo que habíamos vivido.

Debía ser cuatro, o tres, o cinco de mayo. Sólo sabía que la guerra había acabado, que Justin entre otros había sido rápidamente trasladado a San Mungo y otros muchos, que no habían tenido tanta suerte, yacían en el sueño del Gran Comedor. Estaba horrorizado, hundido en un extraño sopor de irrealidad, hasta que ella me encontró y me apretó la mano.

−Está bien, sobrevivirá –contestó a mi mirada inquisitiva, preguntando por Justin−, pero no recuperará el brazo.

Hannah no lloraba, estaba desolada, terriblemente cansada y se veía una miríada de cortes por su cuerpo, pero se mantenía firme, en pie, viva.

No supe ni fui capaz de articular palabra, tampoco habría podido evitar hacerlo, porque era mi cuerpo el que mandaba, no mi mente. Le acaricié el rostro con la mano libre, la mejilla, el mentón, la frente, el pelo, y mis labios se dirigieron hacia los suyos. Sabía a humo, a polvo y a sangre, sus labios eran blandos y cálidos, la abracé contra mí con fuerza y no fue hasta que ella se separó tímidamente que no hablé.

−Estás viva. Te quiero, te quiero más que a nada y no habría soportado perderte.

Estaba viva y la quería, ella por fin lo sabía y era más de lo que podía haber soñado dos días atrás.

Claro, que no estaba pensando que ella podía no corresponderme.

−Ernie, no… yo no…

−Shh, calla. No digas nada. Estás viva, te quiero, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

−No, Ernie –ella lloraba y eso me asustó más que el ruido de las paredes derrumbarse horas, días atrás−, tengo que decírtelo. Creí que te habías dado cuenta… Tú y yo somos amigos −¿estaban derrumbándose los muros de nuevo? ¿Por qué atronaban mis oídos?−. Amigos, los mejores amigos, y te quiero muchísimo –no estaba seguro entre tanto estruendo, pero ése no era el tono en el que esperaba oír un "te quiero"−, pero como amigo. Además… −su mirada se desvió y no tuve el valor de girarme para ver a quién había mirado fugazmente−. Olvídalo. No quiero hacerte daño, descansa, recupérate y ya tendremos la conversación en otra ocasión, te quiero pequeño.

* * *

**III**

Hannah, mi primer gran amor, la primera mujer que me partió el corazón, al fin llegaba. Estaba realmente preciosa, el rubio cabello recogido en un moño, un vestido vaporoso pero sencillo, como ella. Me sonreía, mirándome directamente, disculpándose por la tardanza, apremiando al hombre que caminaba con ella tomada del brazo.

La música sonaba en la iglesia y el ritmo de la marcha nupcial me tranquilizó y a la vez me puso nervioso. Era el día de mi boda y ella ya había llegado.

* * *

**N.A:** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Y a ti, Segreta? La historia de Ernie continúa y nos leemos, pero ya en el próximo y último capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen ni los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, son todos propiedad de Rowling, que los hace sufrir sin pedirnos permiso.

**N.A:** Aquí está la segunda y última entrega de la historia de Ernie, el desenlace de la boda y cómo logró el trabajo de sus sueños.

* * *

**1**

−¿Nervioso, Ernie? O quizás debería llamarte mejor profesor Macmillan.

−Cállate, Neville, no lo empeores más.

−No te preocupes, son niños de trece años, no van a comerte por mucho que esta sea tu primera clase.

La sala de profesores está vacía a excepción del maestro de herbología y del reciente y novato maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ése, visiblemente nervioso, camina a un lado y al otro de la sala. No ha podido desayunar, y quizá sea una suerte, porque el nudo en el estómago le incita a vomitar.

−Nunca he dado clase, ¿sabes? Algunas clases particulares, matemáticas a los niños, incluso algo de sintaxis pero esto… es diferente.

−¿Sintaxis, qué es eso?

A Ernie se le escapó una carcajada con un deje histérico.

−Los hijos de magos no la estudian. Es el análisis de las oraciones, las funciones de las palabras y el modo de conjugarlas correctamente.

−Pero tú eres hijo de magos…

−Novena generación de sangre limpia, sí. Pero recuerda que me especialicé y trabajé con muggles. Además es una disciplina bastante entretenida, y muy útil.

Neville reprimió una risa. Ernie nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

−Mira, Ernie, no tienes de qué preocuparte. En mi primera clase, con los de segundo, olvidé decirles que tenían que ponerse las orejeras al trasplantar las mandrágoras. Suerte que eran aún bebés, pero me encontré con treinta niños desmayados y treinta mandrágoras llorando por el suelo del invernadero.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas ante el total desastre de esa primera clase.

−No entiendo cómo McGonagall no te despidió de inmediato.

−Yo tampoco, quizá me recordaba tanto como alumno que le di pena, hasta estuvo a punto de restarle puntos a Gryffindor.

De nuevo rieron y Ernie se relajó notablemente. Neville estaba siendo una gran ayuda en Hogwarts, donde no tenía a nadie y los primeros días le estaban resultando la mar de complicados. Con el paso de los años habían acabado haciéndose grandes amigos, en gran parte por la esposa de Neville.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que Hannah le confesara que estaba enamorada de Longbottom, el ahora héroe de guerra, y Ernie no era capaz de mirarle con reproche, hacían una magnifica pareja.

* * *

**I**

La marcha nupcial resuena en la iglesia, pero es el acelerado latido de su corazón lo que Ernie escucha resonar en sus oídos. Tarde pero a tiempo, llega la, ahora sí, mujer de su vida, se muere de ganas de verla. Suena un murmullo en el fondo de la iglesia y entre el mar de gente puede vislumbrar una mancha blanca. La mancha llega al pasillo central y el señor Robins lleva del brazo a la mujer más hermosa que Ernie haya visto nunca. El vestido blanco como la nieve, adornado con brocados de flores y brillantes sólo lo distrae un segundo. Su rostro brilla más que todos los brillantes del vestido, está resplandeciente, con su rostro ovalado, mejillas sonrosadas y siempre vivarachos ojos castaños.

Ella le guiña un ojo, sabe lo que está pensando y Ernie alza las cejas, diciéndole sin palabras «Ya pensé que ibas a dejarme plantado.» Ella le entiende, porque cuando por fin recorre ese larguísimo pasillo y le toma de la mano, susurra en su oído:

−Nunca, Ernie Macmillan.

Y Ernie está seguro que Demelza Robins, aquella mujer que tanto lo había cambiado, es la muer de su vida.

* * *

**2**

−Ernie, no tienes nada que perder, si la entrevista no sale bien ya te cogerán en otro sitio.

−¿Qué no tengo nada que perder? Demelza, ¡he dejado mi trabajo en el ministerio! Si no me contratan estoy perdido. No debería haber dejado el trabajo.

Demelza, sonriendo exasperada, le besa la frente.

−Aquello realmente no te gustaba, Ernie. Y llevas diciéndome desde que nos conocemos que te encantaría enseñar defensa.

−¡Pero me conformaría con enseñársela a nuestros hijos! –exclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa y derribando la taza de café.

Demelza, suspirando, limpió con un trapo el desastre y, aprovechando que le daba la espalda, dijo:

−No sabía que querías tener hijos, ni siquiera me has pedido matrimonio.

Ermie, ocupado en su ofuscación y nervios, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

−Bueno, hijos… yo en realidad no quería decir que… −sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó−. Yo quiero contigo niños, matrimonio, perro… Contigo lo quiero todo.

−¿Quiéres tener hijos, conmigo? –murmuró Demelza, tomada por sorpresa.

−Quiero cinco hijos, aquí, ahora− enredó la mano en su pelo−. Estás preciosa despeinada.

−Ernie, son las seis de la mañana.

−Son las seis de la mañana, tu pelo es una maraña, estás preciosa y quiero tener hijos contigo, ¿qué me dices?

−Que trabajar con muggles te ha vuelto loco –se besaron, entre risas, abrazados a las seis de la mañana en una cocina en penumbra.

−Ahora tengo que irme –dijo él, separándose−. Pero cuando vuelva de Hogwarts te haré un hijo, aquí, en la mesa de la cocina.

−¿Y el matrimonio? –preguntó ella.

−Si consigo el trabajo te prometo, te juro, Demelza, que nos casamos.

−¡Vete, no puedes llegar tarde o no te contratarán!

Ernie desapareció en la chimenea y Demelza suspiró, apoyándose en la mesa. Quién iba a decirle que iba a ocurrir aquello por levantarse a las seis de la mañana por despedir a su novio. Ahora, desde luego, no podría volver a dormirse.

* * *

**II**

El sacerdote habla, dice muchas cosas que Ernie no logra escuchar, rebotan en su cabeza y salen disparadas, huyendo de su entendimiento. Sujeta la mano de Demelza con una de las suyas y la acaricia con el pulgar, de vez en cuando los novios se miran y Ernie se da cuenta que Demelza tampoco se está enterando del sermón.

«Espero que alguien me dé un codazo cuando tenga que decir "sí quiero".» A su lado, Justin se ríe entre dientes y discretamente le indica que se limpie la baba del mentón. En respuesta, recibe un disimulado aunque potente pisotón.

Está a punto de casarse, no puede creérselo y está deseando que la misa acabe para que Demelza sea una esposa al fin, después de dos años que hacía que se prometieron. Hasta había llegado a pensar que tendrían hijos antes de casarse, pero no podían hacer eso. Demelza deseaba una boda tradicional, quizá lo único que era tradicional en su carácter. Lo cierto era que, sin el apoyo de aquella chica, nunca había conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños.

* * *

**3**

En algún lugar de Escocia, Ernie Macmillan caminaba hacia el colegio Hogwarts en medio de una espesa niebla.

«Podían haberme enviado un carro con thestral, que para algo voy a ser su nuevo profesor.»

Según tenía entendido, Lucía Jones, actual profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se retiraba el curso que viene.

Era plena hora del desayuno cuando llegó al castillo y Ernie realmente se sorprendió al ver a los alumnos, ¿Habían sido siempre tan pequeños? ¿De verdad que esa niña de trenzas y metro veinte tenía once años? ¿Son todos los chicos de diecisiete años tan gansos? ¡Dos están coqueteando en pleno vestíbulo!»

Bueno, coquetear, coquetear… el chico debe estar a punto de sufrir un tirón por esforzarse tanto en marcar algún músculo inexistente. ¡La edad del pavo!

−Ernie Macmillan, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Has cambiado bastante desde tu época del colegio.

Era Minerva McGonagall, que salía del Gran Comedor para acudir a la entrevista.

−Por suerte… −dijo Ernie, obligándose a retirar la mirada de los adolescentes.

−Desde el punto de vista del profesor es todo diferente, ¿verdad? Acompáñame a mi despacho, estaremos allí más tranquilos.

Desde mi último año en Hogwarts no había estado en el despacho del director y, a pesar de que entonces era ocupado por los Carrow, nunca le resultó tan imponente.

−Cuéntame, Ernie, ¿Por qué quieres ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

«Vamos, te has preparado durante años para responder a esta pregunta.»

−Porque la enseñanza es una profesión y una disciplina realmente fascinante, y no hay nada que me haga sentir mejor que lograr que alguien, ya sea un niño, un adolescente o los mismos adultos, aprendan. En cuanto a la asignatura, es una materia que ha de tratarse con cautela y, en los tiempos que corren, aún recuperándonos de una guerra civil, es esencial que se imparta de forma adecuada.

−¿Y qué consideras tú por adecuado? –la siempre seria y estricta profesora McGonagall hacía sudar al aspirante.

−El tratamiento adecuado parte de establecer un concepto claro de las artes oscuras, fomentar y explicar los valores necesarios para impedir a los jóvenes que, algunos incluso en lo que son sus primeros contactos con la magia, se vean atraídos hacia las artes oscuras.

−Entonces tu prioridad, si no he entendido mal, es adoctrinar las mentes antes de enseñar la magia práctica.

−¡En absoluto profesora! –exclamó Ernie tras probar el helado filo de las palabras de la directora−. No se trata de adoctrinar, como hicieron los infames de sus predecesores, sino d enseñar. Es fundamental que aprendan a manejarse en la defensa de las artes oscuras, pero eso no implica que no se fomenten valores necesarios para evitar que los niños se aparten del camino correcto.

−Coge una galleta, Ernie –dijo, permitiéndose una sonrisa−. No me malinterpretes, tenía que hacerte algunas preguntas, aunque sean sólo rutina, sobre tu método de enseñanza. Sé que eres un muchacho competente y capacitado para el puesto. Es más, me recuerdas mucho al niño que eras en el colegio y, ¿cuántos extraordinarios conseguiste en tus ÉXTASIS? Nueve, si la memoria no me falla.

Ernie asintió, con la boca ocupada masticando un tritón de jengibre, ya más relajado.

−Sin embargo, me gustaría saber algo, ¿por qué has dejado tu trabajo con los muggles para venir a Hogwarts?

−Me apasiona enseñar –dijo sinceramente−. Y el trabajo con los muggles era una completa locura, los interrogatorios se realizaban cuando aún estaban en estado de shock, debía sonsacárseles la mayor cantidad de información posible de lo ocurrido, para luego ser desmemorizados. La mayor parte de ellos pensaban que sufrían alucinaciones, muchos incluso trataban de agredirnos. Ese trabajo no era para mí, prefiero la tranquilidad de las aulas.

La directora alzó tanto la ceja que logró asemejarse a un halcón malhumorado.

−¿De verdad piensas que esto es tranquilo? Debe ser que no recuerdas tus años de colegial.

Ernie hizo memoria, pensando en guerras de cojines en clase de Flitwick, duelos en los pasillos, zancadillas y amenazas al acercarse los partidos de quidditch, Peeves, un pantano portátil en el ala este del quinto piso…

−Tiene toda la razón, profesora. Éramos unos monstruitos insoportables.

−Tutéame y llámame Minerva, Ernie, al fin y al cabo somos colegas.

−¿Eso significa…?

McGonagall se levantó y le estrechó la mano por encima del escritorio.

−Bienvenido a Hogwarts, eres el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, te espero aquí el primero de septiembre.

Ernie no cayó en la cuenta hasta que salía de los terrenos del castillo: estaba prometido.

* * *

**III**

Hace ya dos años que es profesor, el profesor Macmillan, como le gusta nombrar a su madre quien, por cierto, está sentada justo tras él, llorando como un muffin deprimido, emocionada por la boda de su hijo. Él está manteniendo bastante bien el tipo, en parte gracias a que el embotamiento no le deja percatarse de mucho, al menos hasta que el sacerdote le hace una seña a Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien se levanta y sube al altar.

−Apuesto a que esto no lo esperabais, ¿verdad, Mel, Ernie? –Mel… Ernie bufó, algún día comprenderá que ése es el diminutivo de Melanie y no de Demelza−. Todos tenemos a un amigo del que nos avergonzamos profundamente y no queremos que nuestro entorno conozca. Yo soy ése amigo y lo siento, Ernie, pero van a tener que escucharme.

»Ernie es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que sea un pedantuelo de vez en cuando, y que se pirre por las cosas muggles y la _sixtaxis_. Merlín sabe lo que es eso. Y por ello, Demelza, voy a darte unos consejos para que logres aguantarlo: Jamás le dejes beber después de la tercera copa de whisky de fuego, no bailes con él si pretendes conservar los pies y, sobre todo, cómprale un cucurucho de cucaracha cuando hayas metido la pata, le cuesta admitirlo pero le vuelven loco.

Media iglesia pareció reír ante los comentarios de Justin, y el novio se debatía entre las ganas de unirse a las risas y las de matarlo.

»Tranquilo, Macmillan, no destaparé más trapos sucios, eso sí, trátala bien, porque es una chica fantástica y no queremos que se canse de ti. Mel, aquí mi amigo te quiere muchísimo, más de lo que puedas imaginar, no lo desperdicies. Os deseo lo mejor, amigos.

Fue ahí cuando Ernie, abrazando y dando capones a su amigo del alma, sucumbió al llanto. O digamos mejor a un par de lagrimillas, que el señor Macmillan es profesor y los alumnos deben guardarle un respeto, su trabajo le había costado ganárselo.

* * *

**4**

Tan solo llevaba veinte minutos de su primera clase y ya se veía superado por esos micos de tercer año, pequeños gryffindor y slytherin de trece años que estaban montando un alboroto de dimensiones atmosféricas.

¿Por qué no habría podido empezar con alumnos de primero? Al menos ellos eran tan nuevos como él.

Había tenido la mala suerte de tener su primera clase a segunda hora de la mañana, justo después de la primera clase de adivinación de los alumnos. Si mal no recordaba Ernie, su primera clase había sido un completo desastre, Trelawney les había amenazado con la muerte, aumentado con un violento gesto que, años después, Ernie no identificó como una amenaza, sino más bien con un tropiezo por culpa de uno de las decenas de chales que portaba.

−¡Silencio! ¿Habéis copiado ya el programa del curso? En dos minutos lo borro del encerado.

−¡Encerado! Y eso que parecía joven –oyó murmurar a una niña de la segunda fila−. Utiliza palabras del siglo pasado.

−Vamos, chicos, sé que estáis muy alterados por vuestra primera clase de adivinación, pero como no estéis atentos voy a soltar un gorro rojo en clase para ver cómo os defendéis con él.

El silencio se hizo al momento en el aula, no era un silencio como el que imponían en su tiempo McGonagall o Snape, pero funcionaba, las amenazas eran un buen método.

−Bien, ya que habéis copiado el programa –borró mágicamente el encerado y escuchó unos quejidos de protesta. «Vaya, así que es verdad que los profesores sentían un siniestro placer al hacer esto.» Pensó, tratando de esconder una sonrisa−, sabréis que dedicaremos la mayor parte del curso a estudiar la defensa contra las criaturas mágicas. Si no tengo mal entendido, también comenzáis este año la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con el profesor Hagrid.

−Profesor –le interrumpió una vocecilla, y Ernie vio a un slytherin levantando la mano−, ¿es cierto que el guardabosques tiene un hermano gigante y nos obligará a luchar contra él?

−¿Cómo te llamas?

−Michael Zabini, señor –vaya, así que el hijo de Blaise Zabini, Ernie reprimió una sonrisa. No había pensado en que comenzaría a encontrarse con los hijos de sus antiguos compañeros, sería interesante comprobar si se comportaban como sus padres. Lástima que Ernie fuera un profesor serio y no pretendiera pagar con sus alumnos la opinión que tuviera de sus progenitores. ¿Y si algún día tuviera hijos? Él sería su padre y su profesor, lo lamentaba profundamente por ellos.

−Sí, Zabini –recuperó el hilo−, es cierto que el profesor Hagrid tiene un hermanastro gigante, pero ni vais a tratar con él ni mucho menos a luchar contra él. Sí que conoceréis los escorbutos, thestrals, hipogrifos…

−¿Qué son los thestrals, profesor Macmillan?

El profesor se dio cuenta que se estaban desviando del tema de la clase.

−¿Y los blibbers maravillosos?

Pero esa pregunta, formulada en un familiar tono soñador, le hizo girarse hacia el chico de la casa slytherin que la había formulado.

−¿Cuál es tu nombre?

−Will Higgs, profesor.

Por un momento había pensado que esa voz y justamente esa pregunta tendrían que proceder sin duda del hijo de su antigua compañera, Luna Lovegood. Pero no, tan solo era un fan más de la revista de moda, El Quisquilloso.

−No, no vamos a estudiarlos y ahora por fin vamos a entrar en materia, ¿quién sabe que es un kelpie?

En el fondo, dar clase no era tan distinto de recibirla y, con un poco de maña, podría dirigir correctamente a los niños. Si no lo conseguía… bueno, siempre podría soltar unos duendecillos de Cornualles para atemorizarles un poco.

* * *

**IV**

Curiosamente, el embotamiento de Ernie disminuyó justo a tiempo, o quizá fue que el ambiente cambió, cuando se acercaba el momento.

Las manos de Demelza temblaban en las suyas cuando compartieron las arras, e incluso ella, la dulce muchacha que siempre sonreía, estaba a punto de emocionarse.

−Ernie Macmillan –la voz del sacerdote resonó en la iglesia−, ¿quieres recibir a Demelza Robins como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida?

Sabía que había un centenar de personas mirándole, pero era ella la única a quien quería ver, su mejor amiga, su compañera, y ahora también su esposa.

−Sí, quiero.

−Y tú, Demelza Robins, ¿quieres recibir a Ernie Macmillan como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida?

Ella le miraba con los ojos húmedos, la mano temblorosa y la sonrisa imborrable, haciéndole esperar, como siempre, antes de decir:

−Sí, quiero.

A su alrededor sonaron los aplausos, gritos de júbilo, felicitaciones y algún silbido que probablemente proviniera de Justin, mientras los esposos, ya marido y mujer, se besaban.

«Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida.»

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A:** Esta historia ha sido un gran dolor de cabeza durante bastante tiempo, nunca había trabajado con Ernie y me ha costado adaptarme a él y crearle una historia. ¿Opiniones, tomatazos?


End file.
